


Like the first time

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His tongue pushes into David's mouth, and it's exciting and new like the first time, because in a way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle III for the prompt "freedom".
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

David opens the door, happy surprise lighting up his face when he sees Joe. It turns into shock when Joe is on him, pulling him into a kiss, before they are even inside.

Joe pushes him in and kicks the door closed, not letting go of David until they are against the wall and he pulls back to take a deep breath.

"Joe, what's—"

But Joe doesn't let him finish the question, because he doesn't want to talk. They'll have time for that later. Now he just wants to feel. His tongue pushes into David's mouth, and it's exciting and new like the first time, because in a way it is.

"I want to fuck you," he says and pulls David to the bedroom by the waistband of his pants.

David looks stunned, but he lets himself be dragged and then undressed and then they're naked in bed. It's nothing they haven't done a hundred times and guilt starts to rise in Joe, but then he just lets it go, because this is different, this is new.

He kisses David and then nibbles along his neck, lingering in the hollow below his throat, and David's hands move into his hair and he says Joe's name and Joe feels wanted and loved and it only makes him feel good.

He rubs David's nipples before closing his lips around one and then rubbing his tongue over it. He knows how much David loves this and Joe wants to give him everything today. He runs his hands over David's body, exploring everything, because he needs to feel him, the skin and hair under his fingertips, each little shudder that means a thousand things.

He lets David's dick slide down his throat and it makes both of them groan and Joe can almost not believe how it feels to do this now, how much more he can enjoy taking David deep and sucking on him, drawing out precome and letting it cover his his tongue as he tastes him.

When he prepares David, Joe looks at him, not hiding his happiness and love, and David frowns, because he doesn't understand.

"Joe?"

"Yes," he says and means it as an answer.

David is still frowning, but then he shakes his head and smiles. And then he moans, because Joe has found his prostate.

He enters David slowly, savoring the progress into the tight, hot heat until he's fully inside. He leans forward then and kisses David deeply. David puts his arms around him and they start to move at once. They know each other so well, their rhythm in sync, their hands clasping as they thrust. And still it's never been like this for Joe, he's never felt like this when he was inside David before.

The build-up is slow, but eventually Joe cannot hold back any longer and he reaches between them to stroke David's dick in just the right way. He hears David take a shaky breath and then they are coming, together, really together, finally.

He doesn't pull out, just lies in David's arms as they're panting together.

"I have told her," he says after a while, and he feels David tighten around him and then release a breath.

Joe stays still and listens to David's heartbeat. He'll pay a price but it will be worth the freedom to be with the man he loves.


End file.
